TV5 Network
TV5 Network Inc., formerly known as ABC Development Corporation and Associated Broadcasting Company, is a Filipino media company based in Mandaluyong City. It is owned by MediaQuest Holdings, an investee company of Philippine telecommunications giant PLDT, through its Benecicial Trust Fund, and headed by business tycoon Manuel V. Pangilinan. Among its assets are the broadcast television networks (5 and 5 Plus), the national radio station (Radyo5 92.3 News FM) the regional radio network (Radyo5), satellite television channels (Colours, One Sports, One News, One PH, Sari-Sari Channel, and PBA Rush) It also operates international television channels (Kapatid Channel and AksyonTV International) as well as digital and online portals (Digital5, TV5.com.ph, ESPN5.com, and News5 Digital). History Origin Joaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of The Manila Times, was granted a radio-TV franchise from Congress under Republic Act 2945 on March 1, 1960. He then founded the Associated Broadcasting Corporation and the channel "ABC 5" with the call sign DZTM-TV and its first studios along Pasong Tamo, becoming the fourth television network established in the country. ABC operated radio and television services from 1960 until September 21, 1972, when dictator Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law. Both ABC and The Manila Times were forcibly shut down as a result. Revival After the People Power Revolution in 1986, Chino Roces made a successful appeal to President Corazon Aquino for the restoration of the network until his death on September 30, 1988. New stockholders led by broadcast veteran Edward Tan and Chino Roces's son Edgardo then began the arduous task of bringing the network back on the air. The Securities and Exchange Commission granted their application for an increase in capitalization and amendments to ABC's articles of incorporation and by-laws. They were subsequently given a permit to operate by the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC). ABC inaugurated its studio complex and transmitter tower in San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City in 1990 and began test broadcasts by the end of 1991, officially returning on air as the Associated Broadcasting Company on February 21, 1992, with ABC Development Corporation as the new corporate name. Its radio counterpart, Kool 106 was launched at the same time. Later, it acquired a new franchise to operate on December 9, 1994, under Republic Act 7831 signed by President Fidel V. Ramos. In 1999, ABC was awarded the channel 47 frequency in Metro Manila, the last remaining UHF frequency in the market, christening it DWDZ-TV. However, has been inactive since 2003. Cojuangco era In October 2003, ABC was acquired by a group led by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" O. Cojuangco, Jr. served as Chairman of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) from 1998-2004 and owner of Dream Satellite Broadcasting and Bank of Commerce, among other assets. Its biggest achievement was when its flagship channel, ABC, won as the "Outstanding TV Station" award at the 2005 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with several other programs on the network also earning honors in their respective categories. In early 2007, ABC suffered a setback when it implemented a series of budget cuts, primarily directed towards its news department, which laid off most of its employees. In 2008, ABC-5 was rebranded as TV5 as it enters a partnership with MPB Primedia Inc., a local company backed by Media Prima Berhad of Malaysia as part of a long-term strategy to make the station more competitive. This caused the revitalization of its ratings from 1.9% in July 2008 (before the re-branding) to 11.1% in September 2009. Acquisition by PLDT On October 20, 2009, Media Prima announced that it would be divesting its 70% share in TV5 and selling it to the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company's broadcasting division, MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. to recover its assets from the global financial crisis. It was formally acquired on March 2, 2010, as announced by PLDT chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan. TV5 was reformatted on April 4, 2010, with a new lineup of programming and branding as the "Kapatid" ("sibling") network. Dream FM was retained under Cojuangco management after the latter had already sold ABC's entire FM stations to Interactive Broadcast Media. Upon acquisition, TV5 expressed interest to acquire the 27.24% controlling share of Indosiar Karya Media, which operates Indosiar, by-then owned by PLDT affiliate Salim Group to transform the network as the pan-regional multimedia leader in Southeast Asia. The agreement was projected to be reached by 2011, but it was never conceptualized after Indosiar merged to Surya Citra Media, a subsidiary of Emtek in 2013. On October 1, 2010, TV5 took over the management of MediaQuest's Nation Broadcasting Corporation stations; DWFM was re-launched as a TV5-branded news radio station on November 8, 2010, Radyo5 92.3 NewsFM, and DWNB-TV was re-launched as AksyonTV on February 21, 2011, a news channel based on TV5's newscast Aksyon. In June 2011, Sports5 began a deal with the state-run Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to produce sports programming for the network under the brand AKTV. The block time deal ended on May 31, 2013, although TV5 continues to use IBC-13's Broadcast City facilities for sports events as MediaQuest Holdings is a possible bidder for the privatization of IBC-13. Through co-owned Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., international channels Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International were launched in April 2011. The channels were available in Europe, Middle East, North Africa, Guam, and the United States. Through affiliate Cignal, the network launched its satellite television networks: lifestyle channel Colours, sports channel Hyper, and Weather Information Network (now defunct). The channels were launched on April 14, 2012. TV5 has also entered the social media space as it began its online lifestyle site Kristn.com, a Pinoy online music portal Balut Radio and news video content site News5 Everywhere. Kristn and Balut Radio are inactive since December 2014. Rey Espinosa steps down as ABC Development Corporation President and CEO on June 1, 2013, to assume his new post as Associate Director of the First Pacific Company Ltd., PLDT's majority owner. He was replaced by Noel C. Lorenzana, the Head of the Individual Business for the PLDT Group. By December 23, 2013, the network relocated and began broadcasting from its new headquarters, the 6,000 square meter TV5 Media Center located in Reliance, Mandaluyong; vacating its Novaliches complex, which is in use from 1992, as well as its studios in Delta Theater (Quezon City), Broadway Centrum (New Manila), Marajo Tower (Bonifacio Global City) and the PLDT Locsin Building (Makati). The transmitter and corporate offices of TV5 remained in Novaliches, Quezon City. Phase 1 (News5 Center) was completed on the same day while Phase 2 of the building (Entertainment Building, now the Launchpad Center) is currently under construction. Once the Media Center is completed in 2016, it will house TV5, and their sister companies Cignal Digital TV, Voyager Innovations and Philex Mining. Upon failure of acquiring a stake on GMA Network, TV5's parent, the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) pours more funds to TV5. PLDT's subsidiary, ePLDT, Inc., invests P6-billion in the form of Philippine Depositary Receipts (PDRs) in MediaQuest to sustain the growth momentum of TV5 as well as affiliate Cignal TV. PLDT will also install new platforms and technology that will suit consumers’ preference. TV5 Chair Manny Pangilinan predicted that TV5 would "break even" by 2017. In response to the process of shifting to Digital Terrestrial Television, TV5 invested P500-700 million in the next four years as preparation for its shift to digital TV. Currently, TV5 and AksyonTV conduct digital test broadcasts on channels 42 and 51, operated by TV5 affiliates Nation Broadcasting Corporation and GV Broadcasting Systems, Inc., respectively. It also plans to convert its UHF stations that operate TV5 and AksyonTV, to DTV transmitters. In December 2014, ABC Development Corporation partnered with Singapore-based studio Brand New Media to launch a multi-channel datacasting service 4ME Philippines. 4ME will feature original content, produced both in the Philippines and internationally, for a network of lifestyle channels covering food, health, fashion, tech, comedy, travel, home, entertainment, celebrity, sport, outdoor adventure and music. With the domain www.TV4ME.ph, 4ME was targeted to launch in 2015. Brand New Media has already launched a similar service in Australia. On February 23, 2015, ABC Development Corporation changed its name to TV5 Network Inc. after its flagship TV station, based on SEC regulatory filing. On March 25, 2015, TV5 Network Inc. and Cignal Digital TV announced its partnership with Bloomberg L.P. to establish a local Bloomberg service in the Philippines. It will provide up-to-date business information to aid in their decision-making in an aim to place the country as the "next financial capital of Southeast Asia." The service was formally unveiled on August 13, and it started airing on October 5, 2015. TV5 Network Inc. also launched its digital library of original online content called Digital5, using the company's online portals to produce exclusive programs that compass different audiences on different platforms. Last August 3, 2015, TV5 Network through its sister company Cignal, ties up with Viva Communications to form an entertainment network the Sari-Sari Channel that will air programs and movies from both the Viva portfolio and TV5. SSN will also handle the production of all the entertainment programs of TV5. Instead of this, TV5 has appointed Viva head honcho Vic del Rosario, Jr. as the network's chief entertainment strategist in October 2015. On October 1, 2016, Media5 president and former Gilas Pilipinas and PBA head coach Chot Reyes became the network's officer-in-charge, replacing the network's president for four years, Noel Lorenzana, who will retire from his position on September 30. On February 17, 2018, TV5 launched its new slogan called "Get It On 5!". Along with the said launch, the network also started its five-brand strategy which consists of News5 (News), ESPN5 (Sports), On5 (Entertainment and other content), D5 Studio (Digital) and the newly-revived Studio5 (Films and Originals). Upon the retirement of Chot Reyes as TV5's President and CEO, he is set to be replaced by Media5 President (TV5's sales and marketing arm) Jane Basas. Broadcast assets 5 TV5, known on-air as 5''' (formerly known as '''ABC) is the flagship broadcast asset of the network. Founded on June 19, 1960, it is branded as the Kapatid (Sibling) Network. Its programming includes news and information shows from News5, sports programming produced by ESPN5, anime, teleserye, soap operas, U.S. dramas and cartoons, movie blocks, comedy and gag shows, game shows, as well as informative, talk shows, musicals, reality, and variety shows. 5 Plus 5 Plus is a television station of TV5 Network, with Nation Broadcasting Corporation (NBC) as its primary content provider. Named after its parent station, 5 Plus serves as complementary channel for The 5 Network with its programs primarily produced by its sports division, ESPN5. 5 Plus was launched on January 13, 2019, replacing AksyonTV, a Filipino-language news channel launched by TV5 in 2011. Radyo5 Radyo5 is collective name for news/talk FM radio stations of the Nation Broadcasting Corporation. The stations' all-news format is co-branded with News5, the news department of the television channel TV5. The first one to adopt the format is DWFM 92.3 FM on October 1, 2010 followed by DYNC 101.9 FM Cebu on November 12, 2012 and DXFM 101.9 FM Davao on December 3, 2012, with 4 relay stations serving Baguio, Bacolod, Cagayan de Oro and General Santos City, as well as one affiliate station in Dagupan City. Cable/Satellite assets Colours Colours, is a magazine cable/satellite television channel operated by TV5 through affiliate Cignal TV. Launched on May 5, 2012, its programming composed primarily of lifestyle and reality shows. Sari-Sari Channel Sari-Sari Channel is the 24-hour all-Filipino general entertainment channel joint-ventured by TV5 Network Inc., through Cignal TV and Viva Entertainment. It airs programs and movies from both the Viva portfolio and TV5 with channel's original productions in partnership with TV5's talents. It was launched on January 15, 2016. One News One News is a 24-hour English-language news channel of Cignal TV, in partnership with MVP-owned media properties News5, The Philippine Star, BusinessWorld, Bloomberg TV Philippines and content provider Probe Productions. It was launched on May 28, 2018. One PH One PH is a 24-hour Filipino-language news/talk channel of Cignal TV. The channel predominantly airs simulcasts of Radyo5 programs. This channel replaced AksyonTV's "teleradyo" segment when it rebranded as 5 Plus last January 13, 2019. One PH started its official broadcasting on February 18, 2019. One Sports One Sports is a sports and entertainment cable/satellite television channel operated by TV5 through Cignal TV. It was launched on January 9, 2019. PBA Rush PBA Rush is a 24/7 channel which has been currently airing games of the Philippine Basketball Association. The channel is patterned after NBA TV and it airs live telecast of the PBA games (in English commentary), same day replays of PBA games, games from the PBA D-League, PBA Women's 3x3 and Batang PBA, Sports 360 and behind-the-scenes shows such as Kuwentong Gilas. Fox Filipino TV5 archived programs are also aired on Fox Filipino, a Philippine-exclusive cable/satellite channel owned and operated by Fox Networks Group (Philippines), a local subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company through its Direct-to-Consumer and International division. Fox Filipino was launched on March 1, 2012. Internet and social media News5 Digital News5 Digital (News5.com.ph) (formerly known as News5 Everywhere) is the official online video and audio content management platform and Social TV of TV5. It also serves as online and on-demand streaming portal for TV5 and AksyonTV as well as serving as an online citizen journalism portal of News5. Digital5 Digital5, an online programming division of TV5, provides an array of online-exclusive content with various genres that can be viewed on all platforms through the online portals of TV5, ESPN5 and News5 Everywhere. International presence TV5's International Presence is overseen by Pilipinas Global Limited, Ltd. (PGN), a joint subsidiary of TV5 Network Inc. (40%) and its parent the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (60%), Founded on April 11, 2011 at the British Virgin Islands, it has two subsidiaries of its own, PGN (Canada) Ltd., based in British Columbia, and the PGN (US) LLC., incorporated through the Delaware General Corporation Law and currently based on California. Through these subsidiaries, PGN acts as the sole and exclusive distributor and licensee of the programs, shows, films and channels of TV5 through international syndication and its owned-and-operated channels, the Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International. Prior to this, TV5 (formerly ABC-5) airs its programs through an international channel, The Mabuhay Channel and its counterpart in Canada. The Mabuhay Channel features a wide array of programming from movies, music, sports, entertainment, current affairs to children's and lifestyle programming from ABC-5 as well as PTV-4, IBC-13, the CCI Asia Group and Viva Entertainment. It is founded on July 22, 2004 by Philippine Multimedia Systems, Inc. (PMSI), current operator of Dream Satellite TV and by-then sister company of ABC-5 (PMSI and ABC-5 are owned by Antonio "Tonyboy" Cojuangco, Jr.) It was closed on August 18, 2008, 9 days after ABC-5's rebrand to TV5 and due to the channel's pullout from Dish Network. Defunct services AKTV AKTV was a primetime sports programming block produced by Sports5 division of TV5 and was aired on state-run Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). Formed by an blocktime agreement on February 28, 2011, it was launched on June 5, 2011 by an AKTV Run at the SM Mall of Asia in Pasay City. However, due to high airtime cost and low ratings caused by the impending privatization of IBC, AKTV ceased airing in May 2013 although TV5 continues to use IBC's Broadcast City facilities for its sports programming as TV5's parent, MediaQuest Holdings, has a potential bid for its privatization that was aimed to happen by 2016, However, MediaQuest could not join the privatization bid due to ownership rules and regulations that MediaQuest owns TV5 and AksyonTV. Weather Information Network Weather Information Network is the first weather-oriented television channel in the Philippines. It is created in May 2012 as TV5 forms a partnership with New Zealand-based Metra Weather. the channel brings projected storm tracks, wind direction, rain volume, water conditions, regional and provincial weather, and seven-day forecasts as well as other information related to weather. The channel ceased airing on December 23, 2013, as TV5 transfers its broadcast facilities from its TV5 Studio Complex in Novaliches, Quezon City to TV5 Media Center in Reliance, Mandaluyong City. Dream FM Network Dream FM Network is the original radio network of ABC Development Corporation when it is reopened in 1992. With its flagship station DWET 106.7 FM Manila (now airing as Energy FM which is owned by Ultrasonic Broadcasting System), DYET 106.7 FM Cebu (now DYQC 106.7 FM, airing as 1067 Home Radio Cebu which is owned by Aliw Broadcasting Corporation), and DXET 106.7 FM Davao (currently inactive), it undergoes multiple format, including Hot AC, Top 40 hits, Original Pilipino Music and sometimes, Latin music. Upon acquisition of the conglomerate by Antonio "Tonyboy" O. Cojuangco, Jr., the radio network flipped its format into smooth jazz format added up with R&B, Soul, Bossa Nova and House, remained unchanged after its TV counterpart ABC-5 reformatted in 2008. The radio network was not part of acquisition of ABC Development Corporation by the MediaQuest Holdings in 2010 since the latter has Nation Broadcasting Corporation's FM stations, which later branded to News5 as Radyo5 NewsFM. Dream FM was retained under the Cojuangco management and operated by former ABC stockholder Anton Lagdameo, with Cojuangco already sold ABC's entire FM stations to Interactive Broadcast Media (IBMI). Majority of Dream FM stations closed in June 2011 as Ultrasonic Broadcasting System acquired the operations of DWET 106.7 FM Manila and reformatted on July 1 as Energy FM Manila (Energy FM was formerly on DWKY 91.5 FM, now 91.5 Win Radio). Only DYKP retained its operations as Boracay Beach Radio. Balut Radio Balut Radio was an Internet radio service of TV5 Network Inc. Founded on April 1, 2013, it featured OPM and international music channels, as well as news and sports channels powered by News5 as well as radio channel that can be customized by users. By September 2014, Balut Radio becomes inactive. Kristn Kristn, (kristn.com) also known as Hitlist by Kristn, was an online lifestyle hub of TV5. It featured exclusive content on food & dining, movies, tech & gaming, music & events, men's lifestyle and celebrity features. By January 2015, Kristn becomes inactive after the launch of similar service, TV4ME Philippines. TV4ME Philippines TV4ME Philippines was a digital advertorial datacasting service operated under the joint venture of TV5 and Brand New Media, a Singapore-based online content provider. It offered original programs that ranges from food, health, travel, shopping, motoring, property, business, finance, careers, sports, hobbies, and technology. This service is currently inactive due to financial constraints. Catsup Catsup (pronounced as Catch-Up) was a digital-exclusive subchannel of TV5 Network Inc available only in Manila, where its digital signal is being tested. Under test broadcast, it airs re-runs of top-rated programs from TV5 and selected Sports5 coverages. It also aired replays of selected News5 documentaries and classic Filipino movies on weekends. However, on February 1, 2017, Catsup have been discontinued its broadcasting due to unknown reasons. InterAksyon InterAksyon (interaksyon.com) is an online news portal of TV5 launched in 2011. It features articles and editorials from respected journalists and News5 reporters. The website also developed the TNAV (Traffic Navigator) which features real-time traffic updates from the MMDA. The service was under the management of News5 from its launch until March 31, 2018. Currently, the PhilStar Media Group, another company under MediaQuest, handles the site under its own digital group. Bloomberg TV Philippines Bloomberg TV Philippines was a Philippine business news channel formed through a partnership of TV5 Network Inc., Cignal Digital TV and Bloomberg L.P.. Launched on October 5, 2015, it includes a variety of locally produced business and complementary programs powered by News5 and foreign news from the main Bloomberg Television. The channel was shut down on May 27, 2018 and it was replaced by ONE News. Although, Bloomberg-produced programs is still carried by ONE News under the block of the same name of the now defunct channel. Hyper Hyper was a sports and entertainment cable/satellite television channel operated by TV5 through Cignal Digital TV. Launched on April 14, 2012, its programming composed of local and foreign produced sports programs and events, some of them came from now-defunct primetime block AKTV, as well as Jai-Alai and horse racing events. The channel was shut down on January 9, 2019 and it was replaced by ONE Sports. AksyonTV AksyonTV (Action TV) was a news and sports television network co-owned by TV5 Network and Nation Broadcasting Corporation. Founded on February 21, 2011, AksyonTV's programs comprised a combination of live news reports, documentaries, sports and current affairs programming. Its existing lineup of programming draws upon TV5's own resources and its news partners. It also aired simulcasts programs of Radyo5 92.3 News FM and news programs of TV5. The channel was shut down on January 12, 2019 and it was replaced by 5 Plus. AksyonTV's sports programs is now carried by 5 Plus, while Radyo5 simulcast programs moved to the new stand-alone satellite channel under Radyo5 brand prior to the launch of One PH, exclusively on Cignal. Other Assets Divisions *D5 Studio *News5 *On5 *ESPN5 *Studio5 Subsidiaries and affiliates *''BusinessWorld'' *Cignal TV (Mediascape Inc.) **Cignal **Cignal Entertainment *Entertainment5 *Media5 Marketing Corporation (Media5) *Nation Broadcasting Corporation *Unitel Productions *Straight Shooters *''The Philippine Star'' *Pilipinas Global Network Ltd. Corporate social responsibility *Alagang Kapatid Foundation *''PLDT-Smart Foundation'' *''One Meralco Foundation'' Defunct or inactive subsidiaries and divisions * Talent5 (liquidated)